un cauchemar qui change tout
by Solealuna
Summary: titre nul je sais : Le jeune agent Tony se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit . Sa respiration était haletante Il était couvert de sueur tout comme les draps de son lit et son oreiller . Ziva .il regarda l'heure . 6:66 . Tiva a 200% premiere fic de NCIS
1. Chapter 1

**Ma première fic de NCIS . Mon stress est au maximum ! j'espère que vous aimerez c'est du 100% Tiva . Alors bonne lecture .**

_**Tony ! va t en ! **_

_**des bruits d'agitation .**_

_**Je ne te laisse pas tomber . Jamais !**_

_**Tony ! Pour une fois écoute ce qu'on te dit !**_

_**Ziva ! Rien ne me séparera de toi .**_

_**Je n'arrive pas a désamorcer la bombe JE SUIS ACCROCHÉE A ELLE JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU MEURES !**_

_**Je m'en fiche .**_

_**Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui . Elle répondit à son étreinte pendant quelques secondes , jusqu'à ce l'écran de la bombe indique 5 secondes . Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et , sans le prévenir le poussa le plus loin possible d'elle , avant qu'a son tour elle saute le plus loin possible de lui . De son homme qu'elle voulait voir vivre quoi qu'il arrive , l'homme qu'elle sauvait , c'était l'Homme qu'elle aimait . 3 2 1 Tony regarda ,impuissant , la bombe exploser emportant avec elle sa seule raison de continuer a vivre . Il cria , les larmes coulant sur ses joues sales que le souffle de l'explosion lui avait causé, un hurlement de désespoir **_

_**NOONN ! ZIVAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

_/_

AAAAAAAAA

Le jeune agent se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Sa respiration était haletante son cœur était presque en tachycardie. Il était couvert de sueur tout comme les draps de son lit et son oreiller . Il tenta plusieurs fois de prendre de longues inspirations mais rien ne le calmait. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar , juste un cauchemar se répétait il sans cesse . Ziva . Sa Ziva morte dans une explosion , l'ayant sauvé juste avant. Il toucha ses joues. Elles aussi étaient trempées mais de larmes salées provoquées par le trop plein d'émotion. Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits et regarda l'heure. 6:66

Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Soit c'était lui qui halluciné ou c'était son réveil qui délirait . Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit . 3:59 . Bon sang , ce cauchemar et ensuite la vue du chiffre du diable lui arrachèrent un frisson . Il avait vu dans sa carrière, des corps , des massacres , des histoires qui empêchent de dormir pendant un mois mais lui , grand agent de la meilleure équipe du NCIS , faisait une insomnie cause d'un rêve . Il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller froid . Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et le sommeil ne voulait plus se montrer . Au bout d'une heure où il en eut assez de revoir les mêmes scènes horrible en boucle , il se leva .Il prépara du café et se dirigea vers la salle de bains . En passant devant la glace , il eut presque peur . Il était livide , tellement blanc qu'il se serait fondu sans probleme dans la forêt du grand nord . Des cernes entouraient ses yeux verts d'habitude si brillants de vie qui étaient maintenant vides , perdus . Et brillants mais , de larmes . Ses cheveux n'ont jamais été aussi décoiffée de toute sa vie . Bref , il faisait peur . Autant qu'il avait eu peur .

Il se dirigea vers la douche , ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il avait gardé son Tee Shirt qui lui servait de pyjama. Il alluma l'eau qui s'abattit sur lui dans un torrent de chaudes gouttes. Il enleva le bout de tissu maintenant trempé et mis la température a fond. Quand les premières gouttes brulantes arrivèrent sur son torse dénudé , il ne put retenir un souffle de douleur. Mais ça lui faisait du bien. La vapeur s'échappait de la douche , l'eau laissant des marques rouges sur son corps musclé. Ça le calmait , il se sentait fondre , et la sensation de froid ressentit quand son cauchemar s'était arrêté n'existait plus ; Il ferma les yeux , grimaçant de temps a autre quand les gouttes touchaient un endroit sensibles a la chaleur . Au bout de très longues minutes , qui s'étaient peu a peu , transformées en heure , la température baissa . Il se rendit enfin compte qu'il avait utilisé toute l'eau chaude que sa douche pouvait fournir. Donc , avant que les gouttes restantes ne prennent une température gelée , il éteignit l'eau et sortit. Il vit alors que sa salle de bain était embrumé d'un épais brouillard de vapeur d'eau. Il ne voyait même plus son miroir , situé a 3 mètre de lui . Il attrapa une serviette et se sécha , laissant échapper des grognement dus aux marques de brulures laissées de part et d'autre de son corps . Il s'habilla sans regarder les habits , et se retrouva avec un Tee shirt blanc et un jean bleu. ( coup de chance .)

Il se prit une tasse de café et l'avala d'une traite . Il regarda l'heure du four ; 6:29 . Bon , a moins il n'arrivera pas en retard ! Pour une fois . D'un coup , son portable lui annonça par flash info : **Embouteillage dans le quartier nord de Washington a cause d'un accident de voiture , la route sera dégagée et la circulation reprendra son cours normal en fin de matinée .**

Il grogna , fourra son portable dans sa poche et claque la porte en jurant :

V D M

1H30 plus tard et plusieurs kilomètres

il arriva enfin a destination après une heure et demi de marche . Son insomnie ne l'ayant pas aidé , il avait envoyé se faire voir une mamie lui demandant de se poussé pour laisser le chamin a son chien .Il arriva donc plus épuisé qu'en colère , sa nuit courte en étant la cause .

-Bonjour Tony le salua le bleu de l'équipe .

-B'jour répondit l'intéressée .

-Bonjour Tony ! Lança gaiement la seule femme qu'il voyait tous les jours .

Cette fois ci il lui lança un sourire charmeur et lui lança un bonjour fatigué mais adorable .

-Tu as l'air d'un zombie Tony ...

-Je n'ai pas dormit de la nuit dit il en s'asseyant a son bureau .

-Qu'est ce qui t'a empêcher de rejoindre les pays des Fées Mortes ?

Il posa son front contre le bureau , sentant la fatigue le gagner a nouveau

-Morphée Ziva endormis , le pays de Morphée ...

**Morphée** (en grec ancien Μορφεύς / Morpheús, de μορφή / morphế, « forme »), dans la mythologie grecque, est une divinité des rêves prophétiques. Il est, selon certains théologiens antiques, le fils d'Hypnos (le Sommeil) et de Nyx (la Nuit), commença McGee

Il se stoppa quand il vit que Tony s'était endormit et que sa collègue le regarder tomber dans un sommeil profond .

-C'est si inintéressant que ça ?

-Qu'est ce qui est inintéressant McGee ?

-Rien patron

Le chef de l'équipe arriva son éternel café a la main . Il salua Ziva et McGee avant de s'approcher de Tony dans l'intention de le réveiller mais Ziva l'arrêta dans son élan .

-Boss il n'a pas dormit de la nuit , et un accident de voiture dans son quartier l'a épuisé plus que nécessaire et ... comme on a pas d'enquêtes ...

-Bon j'ai compris je le laisse dormir .dit il Faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose pour eux deux rajouta t il pour lui même .

Ziva se mit au travail mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son partenaire dormir paisiblement . Elle le regarda tellement qu'en une heure , elle n'avait tapé qu'une dizaine de lignes de son rapport . Puis elle le vit qui commençait a bouger dans son sommeil . Elle haussa un sourcil Son visage était crispé et des gouttes de sueur ruisselaient sur sa figure . Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui . Ses pupilles bougeaient rapidement sous ses paupières fermées . Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça

-Tony ? Tony réveille toi !

Il ne l'entendait pas , il était prisonniers de son cauchemar . Ses coéquipier étaient tous autour de lui , Ziva lui touchant l'épaule pour tenter de le sortir de sa torpeur .

-Tony ! C'est rien c'est un cauchemar je suis là Tony .

-Zivaa ...dit il d'une voix tremblante

-Tony réveille toi ! Tony !

Il hurla a s'en faire mal aux poumons et sursauta si violemment qu'il tomba de sa chaise . Encore ce foutu cauchemar . Avec encore plus de détails tous plus atroce les uns que les autres . IL lançait des regards hagards partout autour de lui , pour tenter de se repérer dans l'endroit ou il était . Il vit soudain les visages inquiets de ses collègues et tenta de les rassurer en leur parlant mais aucun mot ne vint .

-Tony ? Est ce que ça va ? Demanda Ziva , accroupie a ses côtés

-C'est juste ... reprenant son souffle , un cauchemar .

Elle lui donna sa bouteille d'eau et il en bu quelques gorgées pour hydrater sa gorge sèche .

-C'était quoi ton cauchemar ?

Flash

une maison , au milieu de la forêt , une maison en pierre deux étages , corps dedans , marin's . alors que ducky avait finit amené dans la camionnette , Tony bombe , artisanale ne pouvait être désamorcer ...

Tony ? Répond !

Fin du flash .

-TONY ! cria son supérieur

-Je.. je ne sais plus mentit il .

Son patron allait le sermonner mais son portable l'en empêcha .

Gibbs ? : très bien on arrive ! Raccrochant . Marin's mort retrouver dans la forêt proche de Washington dans une maison en pierre au deuxieme étage !

Tony devint encore plus blanc qu'avant et sa respiration se fit saccadée . Il avait peur . Son cauchemar n'annonçait rien de bon .

_VOILA QUEN DITES VOUS ? La suite bientôt normalement ! laissez moi des com's ! bisous !  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**2eme chapitre ! Merci pour vos gentils commentaires ! Et pour Reer , si vous n'aimez pas , pas de problèmes mais dites moi pourquoi ! que je m'améliore ! Pas la peine d'être vexant . Bonne lecture ! J'ai refait ce chapitre que j'ai un peu ( meme beaucoup baclé )**

Tout le monde avait rassemblé ses affaires pour partir sauf Tony, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il y avait trop de détails pour n'être qu'une coincidence. Pourquoi cette histoire se rapprochait tellement de son cauchemar ?

-Tony ! t'attend qu'il neige ?

-Euhh non non j'arrive.

-Ziva tu conduit a la place de Tony, je ne veux pas qu'il s'endormes au volant. McGee et toi prenez les escaliers Tony avec moi.

Ziva et McGee échangèrent un regard interrogateur puis se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. L'ascensuer descendit d'un mêtre et Gibs le stoppa.

-Regle numéro 1 ? demanda l'ex marin's après quelques secondes de silence.

-Ne jamais laisser deux suspects dans la même pièce ?

Un slap le surprit a la fin de cette regle.

-la deuxieme regle numéro 1 Tony

-Euh .. Ne jamais se foutre de son partenaire.

-Alors pourquoi tu te fouts de moi?

Tony se tourna vers son patron l'interrogeant du regard.

-Mais je n'ai pas ...bafouilla t il

-Pourquoi tu me dit que Ziva est juste une amie pour toi ?

Tony se crispa. Comment avait il .. suis je bête pensa t il c'est gibbs ! Mais pourquoi lui affligeait il ça ? C'est a cause de lui et de ces foutues règles qu'il n'avait jamais dévoilé ses sentiments a Ziva. Si les règles n'existaient pas , cela ferait longtemps qu'il se serait mis a genoux devant elle et lui disant je t'aime . C'était Gibbs le seul obstacle. Et peut Ziva en elle même mais ça, i lne pouvait rien y faire . Il tapa du pieds pour se calmer , et de résister a l'envie de l'attraper par le col.

-Règle numéro 12 ?

là Tony ne se retint pas.

-JUSTEMENT TA RÈGLE NUMERO 12 ! Parlons en de ta règle numéro 12 ! je la connais par cœur TA règle numéro 12! ne jamais fréquenter un collègue! Comment veux tu que je l'oublie alors que j'aimerais tous les jours qu'elle disparaisse ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse de me taire ? De me dire , cette règle je dois la respecter même si ça me ronge de l'intérieur ? Lui cracha t il au visage .

Gibbs ne répondit rien. Il ne tiqua même pas a la remarque et la colère de son protégé. Il regarda ses mains serrées contre son corps et ses yeux verts qui lui lançaient des éclairs noirs. Il détourna le regard vers le plafond de l'ascenseur et rajouta d'une voix calme.

-Règle numéro 13 ?

La colère de Dinozzo sembla disparaître dans l'instant , ses mains se décrispèrent et son visage se radoucit .

-Les règles ... sont faite pour être brisées?

-Tu as tout compris, sourit il en rallumant l'ascenseur. Pas trop tot.

Tony cligna des yeux , il était sonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre Son patron était .. d'accord! Son sourire illumina son visage Ses yeux brillèrent, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire merci mais son supérieur le stoppa.

-Si tu me remercie je te vire.

Il se retracta mais sans cesser de sourire .

-Je ne veux pas que ça nuise a notre équipe Tony. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, je ne ferais pas la même erreur qu'avec Jenny. Je sais que rien ne te séparera de Ziva et je sais aussi que j'aurais mieux fait d'abolir cette règle quand il était temps .

Tony le regarda d'un air compatissant, il savait combien Gibbs aimait la directrice et combien sa mort l'avait affecter, encore plus que la mort de Kate. Le jeune italien sourit quand même, sachant que Gibbs lui donnait la permission d'avoir le bonheur qu'il n'avait pu avoir. Quand l'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes, Tony sauta pour embrasser son mentor sur le sommet du crâne et courut vers la voiture pour ne pas se prendre un autre slap. Le patron rit en le voyant presque sautiller de bonheur et regarda le ciel.

-T'as vu Jenny ? Je t'ai écouté. Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde en lui hurlant ''Je t'aime'' silencieusement et partit vers la voiture où l'attendait le roi des elfes. Le chemin se fit dans le silence dans les deux voitures.

Arrivée a côté de la maison .

Ziva stoppa la voiture et se tourna vers son partenaire. Il dormait, un sourire bienheureux sur le visage. Dire qu'a peine une demi heure avant, il était tourmenté par un cauchemar. Elle ne put s'empêchait de l'observer et de le trouver beau. Personne ne pouvait dire le contraire, c''était un bel homme, et même un très bel homme, mais elle ne lui dirait jamais de peur que cette magnifique tête qu'est la sienne ne prenne du volume sous son égo qui grossirait.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

-Tony ! Debout on est arrivés. Réveille toi !

Il entendit le son de sa voix et se dit qu'il aimerait l'entendre tous les jours le matin en se levant et tous les soirs en s'endormant. Un rêve ? Surement cette voix ne peut appartenir qu'un ange, une créature de dieu. Il sentit son souffle près de sa joue et se dit que finalement , ce n'était pas un rêve mais bien sa Ziva qui lui parlait et qui tentait de le réveiller, n'écoutant que ses pulsions, il tourna vivement la tête sans ouvrir les yeux et captura ses lèvres. Aucun des deux ne bougeait, n'ayant plus conscience de rien, si ce n'est que c'était le moment le plus doux de leurs existences respectives. Tony posa sa main sur la jour=e de la jeune israélienne et commença lentement mais surement a mouvoir ses lèvres sur celles de sa voisine, qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Il tenta de lui envoyer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait dans ce baiser, auquel elle répondit finalement timidement d'abord, avant qu'il ne devienne plus ardent. Mais au bout de quelques instants, elle rompit violemment le baiser en le regardant, apeurée.

-Ziva ...

Elle le regarda et sortit de la voiture, suivit de peu par l'homme qu'elle venait d'embrasser

-Ziva attends !

Elle continuait a avancer, la maison se trouvant a quasiment un kilomètre puisque leurs voiture ne pouvaient aller plus loin de la forêt . Elle ne courait pas mais marchait vite, juste assez pour lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Mais il n'en avait cure, il devait lui parler , il devait lui dire combien il a besoin d'elle et il ne la laisserait pas partir. Il arriva a sa hauteur, mais elle fuyait son regard , tournant la tête a son opposé . Il fit presque un bond en avant et la stoppa entre lu iun arbre. Tant pis si il se prenait une baffe dans l'instant, tant pis si elle le castrait sur place ou même si elle le tuait, mais il devait savoir. Elle foudroya du regard

-Ziva explique moi

-Ya rien a expliquer ! Répondit elle froidement, laisse moi Tony

-Non.

-Tony écarte toi où tu vas mal finir

-Mais bon sang Ziva ! Frappe moi, hurle moi dessus tue moi si ça te plait mais parle moi !

-Pour parler de quoi ?

-De nous !

-Il n'y a pas de nous

Elle le poussa pour partir mais il la plaqua contre l'arbre.

-Oses me dire que tout a l'heure quand on s'est embrassé tu n'as rien ressentit, quand tu m'as répondu, tu n'en avait pas envie. Dis moi en me regardant dans les yeux que tu ne veux pas de moi et je te laisserais.

-Tony ...le supplia t elle

-Ziva ... dit il suir le même ton.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ? BON SANG ZIVA POURQUOI ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur ! J'attire le malheur autour de moi. Regade Michael, regarde Tali regarde mon frère, tous morts a cause de moi

Sa voix était secouée par les larmes qui tentaient de ne pas couler

-Ziva regarde moi. Il ne m'arrivera rien tant que tu sera là, c'est quand tu n'est pas là que je me sens mourir. Crois moi

Elle faillit céder a la tentation de l'embrasser mais ce rappela d'un détail .. qui était loin d'être un détail justement.

-On a pas le droit. Tony Gibbs...

-Si ! Justement ! Gibbs est d'accord

Elle stoppa tout mouvement en le regardant, tentant de comprendre l'impact de ses mots.

-Quoi ?

-Gibbs . Est . D'accord ! C'est ce qu'il m'a dit dans l'ascenseur tout a l'heure.

Elle le regarda alors les yeux brillants.

-C'est vrai ?

-Aussi vrai que tu t'appelles Ziva.

Il s'approcha d'elle, guettant chacune de ses réactions , tout ce qu'il put voir, c'est du bonheur.

-J'espere que tu n'as plus peur, parce que je te lache plus maintenant

-Aurais tu oublier que je n'ai peur de rien ?

Il lui sourit , la comtempla quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser et cette fois ci, elle répondit immédiatement au baiser.

-On a un corps ! Vous fêterez ça plus tard.

Bien que Gibbs était enchanté par cette merveilleuse nouvelle, il n'en demeurait pas moins leur patron. Ils se dirigèrent vers la scène de crime.

Mais en entrant a l'intérieur , ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et voyant Gibbs s'approcher de ce qui semblait être une cheminée, il lâcha la main de Ziva et poussa violemment son supérieur avant d'entendre un clic sous son pied .

-Tony ? Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

Sa voix se coupa en plusieurs souffles brûlants . Il commençait a transpirer, et dit d'une voix tremblante

-Gibbs . J'ai enclenché une bombe . Sous le plancher ..reliée aux poutres du deuxième étage.

-Merde ! Ziva ! Va voir sous la maison . Le détonateur doit y être .

-ON ne peux pas la désamorcer , tant que je n'enlève pas mon pied , il ne se passera rien . Tout le monde dehors

-Je te laisse pas Tony ! cria Ziva , la gorge nouée

-Gibbs .. emmène la a l'extérieur .

-Mais, tenta l'ainé de l'équipe .je ne t'abandonne pas Tony

-Gibbs ! Tu ne m'abandonne pas mais tu sauve la femme que j'aime ! jten prie emmène la Tout de suite !

Il hésita encore quelque secondes puis prit Ziva par les épaules et tenta de la faire sortir. La jeune femme se débattait violemment tentant de rester . Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Mais arrivé a plusieurs mètre de la maison , Ziva donna un coup de coude que Gibbs n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et elle en profita pour courir vers le seul homme qui comptait pour elle. Elle le serra dans ses bras en pleurant

-Ziva dit il en pleurant aussi , va t'en .

-Plutot mourir avec toi que de vivre sans toi .

Elle le regarda lui disant clairement qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il la saisit et compta .1 2 3 . Go ! Ils sautèrent le plus loin possible , la bombe explosa et le deuxième étage s'écroula sur eux, le reste ne fut que noir .

**Pour ce qui n'aimes pas les Happy end , ne lisez pas l'épilogue qui suivra et arrêtez vous là ! N'hésitez pas a me laisser des com's Bones continuation !( désolée je suis habituée a Bones .. mais ici ça marche pas) j'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira plus que l'autre .**

**LAISSEZ DES COM'S**


	3. fin et epilogue

**3eme et dernier chapitre j'espère que vous aimerez ! (j'ai refait le deuxième chapitre allez le lire avant de commencer ce chapitre ci ! ) Bonne lecture**

Une voix au loin. Un bruit de fond pas très agréable. Un froid dans tout son corps sauf au niveau de sa main droite, où une petite chaleur inconnue lui collait a la surtout du noir. Une voix l'appelle, une voix qu'il connait bien mais il n'arrive pas déterminer a qui elle appartient.

Il a mal, des douleurs partout sur son corps, de sa tête a ses pieds en passant par son torse et ses jambes. Il tente d'ouvrir les yeux. Il sait qu'ils sont ouverts mais ne vois aucune différence. Il est toujours dans le noir complet. Les voix se font plus précises: une voix grave crie Dinozzo , c'est Gibbs, une voix plus aigu et effrayée qui crie Tony ça c'est McGuimauve une voix âgée qui elle dit Anthony , il est sure que c'est Ducky. Il essaye de voir quelque chose dans cet épais brouillard de noirceur mais ne distingue que quelque points de lumière. Une sorte de poutre avait retenu les pierres et faisait comme une poche d'air d'à peine un mètre de haut. Ses yeux s'habituent au noir et il peut voir que son bras gauche est prit sous une énorme pierre. Il tente de la faire rouler mais n'a plus de force. Son esprit recolle les morceaux de sa mémoire et il se rappelle de l'explosion. Sa première pensée est Ziva. Où est elle ? Est ce qu'elle va bien? Est elle blessée ou pire ... Non surtout ne pas penser a ça , c'est impossible. Les voix continuent a appeler, maintenant Ziva aussi est appelée . Mais où est elle ? Il entend alors une plainte , très discrète presque inaudible.

Il tourne douloureusement la tête dans cette direction et il la vit. Elle est allongée sur le ventre. Ses cheveux d'habitude si beaux sont dans un fâcheux état a cause de la poussière. Des trace de sang sur ses mains et ses lèvres. Son visage est crispé et déformée de souffrance. Ses yeux descendent sur son corps et il voit avec horreur qu'une poutre était sur ses jambes, l'empêchant de bouge, soudain leurs regards se rencontrèrent, la jeune femme pourtant agent expérimenté, a du mal a rester éveillée a cause de ses blessures. Il ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça. Réunissant toutes se forces il retira la pierre sur son bras et se déplaça dans la direction de la jeune israélienne ce qui lui arrache au passage un gémissement de douleur, il était maintenant a côté d'elle.

-Ziva.. reste éveillée , ils sont là on est sauvé , on va s'en sortir.

-J'ai mal Tony...gémit elle

-Je sais mais c'est bientôt fini.

Il serre sa main qu'il n'avait pas laché depuis l'explosion et crie

-ON EST La !

Le silence se fit, plus un bruit, plus un mot, plus un pas, ils se demander si ils avaient réver

-Bon sang vous vous bougez ou on sort le café !

Ils se reprennent et se précipitent vers la source de la voix. Les pierres s'enlevaient les unes après les autres et la voix de Gibbs donnait les directifs. La lumière se fait alors et aveugle les deux agents qui sourient.

-Ne me refaites jamais ça ! Cria leur patron

-Promis mais occupez vous d'elle !

Ce qu'ils font avant de les emmener tous les deux a l'hôpital où ils furent soignés et héberges jusqu'à leurs guérisons

**ÉPILOGUE  
**

Ziva passa la tête la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte vitrée et observa le couloir, personne. Elle sourit et s'avança aussi vite que lui permettait ses béquilles.

-Mll David ! Je vous ais dit cent fois de ne pas sortir de votre chambre !

-Encore elle pensa t elle

Elle l'ignora et recommença son avancée plus ou moins adroite et arriva a l'ascenseur qu'elle attrapa sans regarder de qui il était rempli .

-Mll david elle vous as dit cent fois de ne pas sortir de votre chambre !

Elle se retourna vers la voix et vit que c'était son italien préféré qui lui parlait

-Je ne supporte pas les hôpitaux tu le sais très bien !

-Je sais sunshine , moi non plus

-Oui mais toi ça fait une semaine que tu es sorti !

-Tes blessures étaient plus mauvaises que les miennes Zeevah ! Et puis si je suis venu c'est parc e que j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

-C'est quoi ?

-Ils ont accepté que tu sorte aujourd'hui , les infirmières l'ont même supplier !

Elle rit et s'approcha de lui

-C'est vrai?

-Oui elles se sont presque mises a genoux !

-Tony..

-A oui tu sors je venais t'aider a faire tes affaires.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'accueil de l'hôpital.

-Tu repassera plus tard, j'ai une envie folle de glace a la vanille !

-A votre service princesse

Il mit son manteau sur ses épaules et il s dirigèrent vers le marchand de glaces en riant

-Finalement se dit il , ma vie n'est vraiment pas une VDM.

**voila qu'en pensez vous ? laissez moi des com's ! gros bisous  
**


End file.
